Fashion Race (cycle 1)
Fashion Race, the first cycle. It was so relevant that you'll puke. Episodes 'Episode 1: "Casting in Europe"' In this episode, Lydia and her crew goes to London, Munich and Madrid to find a batch of European girls. Here they meet a number of wild and crazy girls. For example, they meet the confused Samnang from Cambodia, who wasn't aware that the show would be casting outside of Europe, Penelope, the pageant queen from Bordeaux, the overly confident Aleksandra from Poland, and many, many more. 'Episode 2: "Casting in Africa"' In this episode, Lydia and her crew continues their search in Casablanca, Nairobi, and Johannesburg. Here they meet single parent of three, Onyekachuwku. College student Amalia, street preacher Thandiwe, and many more. 'Episode 3: "Casting in Asia"' In this episode, Lydia and her crew moves on to Asia where they visit Astana, Bangkok, Hong Kong, Seoul and Tokyo to find their Asian beauties. They meet Kyrgyz Cholpon, whose English skills weren't as great as the judges would've hoped for. They also meet Korean wannabe K-Pop artists, and Harajukus in Tokyo. 'Episode 4: "Casting in Australia"' In this episode, Lydia and her crew visits Perth, Sydney and Wellington to find more girls. Here they meet several girls who grew up with kangaroos in their backyards. They also meet the hearing impaired Madyson from Canberra, whose charm captures the judges. 'Episode 5: "Casting in America"' In the final casting episode, Lydia and her crew visits numerous cities in the Americas. They meet several beautiful latin girls, Caribbean bombshells and shy girl next door all-American girls. 'Episode 6: "Welcome To Fashion"' The 18 finalists are chosen and sent to New York City where they are immediately thrown into their first challenge. Christy, the girls' runway coach want the girls to walk for her wearing hats that covers their faces. At the wardrobe, Cholpon states that she is confused towards what she is meant to do, but Evgenija is able to communicate with her and tell her what she is meant to do. The girls walk for Christy in pairs, and they soon find out that at the end of the runway, there's a possiblity Christy may eliminate either of them. Due to the lack of confidence in Ceridwen's body when she walks, Christy decides to send her home. Madyson's walk is too over the top, and Christy ultimately decides to send her home as well. At the wardrobe, Kveta fails to fit in her shoes and has a panic attack. In the end she decides to not walk, which costs her her place in the competition, as Christy decides to eliminate her too. *'Eliminated:' Ceridwen Rhydderch, Kveta Hruška & Madyson Wyatt 'Episode 7: "The Race Begins"' The 15 remaining girls meet with Lydia, without being told why. Some girls assume that another elimination will be held, but are happily surprised when Lydia announces that they are the finalists and that they will be moving into their home. The girls arrive at their New York townhouse. Most of them are smart enough to choose beds before they go around exploring. Samnang, however, decides to study the art in the hallway, creeping some of the other girls out. Ola expresses in her confessional that she's confused towards if Samnang actually knows that she's in a modelling competition. The next day, the girls have their first challenge where they have to pick out an outfit and then sell it the best they can. Saliha and Ya Xun excel at doing so, but Ofélia and Vedrana struggle. Samnang manages to understand the concept by looking at the other competitors. In the end, she is crowned the challenge winner. Back at the house, many girls complain over Samnang winning the challenge, as they feel it was unfair. Onyekachuwku is annoyed by the other girls and tells them to stop being so jealous, which has Ola bursting into anger. Ola yells at Onyekachuwku that she should mind her own business and throws a magazine at her. Vedrana gets fed up by the girls fighting about Samnang, so she decides to tell Samnang that the other girls are intimidated by her. Samnang misunderstands it, and walks downstairs to apologize for being frightening. This has the girls laughing, and in the end Ola and Onyekachuwku makes up. The next day the girls have a photoshoot in Times Square where they have to pose in elegant dresses, standing out from the crowd of people. Despite struggling to understand the direction given, Cholpon impresses, but Marigold and Aruzhan does not, in fact they end up taking lackluster photos. The girl who the photographer was the least impressed with, though, was Ya Xun, and when she is told that her performance did not impress whatsoever, she bursts into tears. At panel, Cholpon's ability to model without direction wows the judges, and she ends up receiving first call-out, but Marigold and Ya Xun's bland photos leave the judges disappointed and they are placed in the bottom two. In the end, Ya Xun is saved thanks to her performance in the challenge. *'First call-out:' Cholpon Bayzhanov *'Bottom two:' Marigold Bullock & Liao Ya Xun *'Eliminated:' Marigold Bullock 'Episode 8: "Jealousy & Hatred"' *'First call-out:' Aleksandra "Ola" Mikolajczak *'Bottom two:' Aruzhan Usenov & Cholpon Bayzhanov *'Eliminated:' Aruzhan Usenov 'Episode 9: "Breaking The Language Barriers"' *'First call-out:' Cholpon Bayzhanov *'Bottom two:' Saliha Saqqaf & Vedrana Nikolic *'Eliminated:' Vedrana Nikolic 'Episode 10: "A New You"' *'First call-out:' Samnang Soun *'Bottom two:' Onyekachuwku Ihejirika & Sigrún Steinsdóttir *'Eliminated:' Onyekachuwku Ihejirika 'Episode 11: "Frenemies"' *'First call-out:' Ito Satomi *'Bottom two:' Samnang Soun & Sigrún Steinsdóttir *'Eliminated:' Sigrún Steinsdóttir 'Episode 12: "Prankster Queen"' *'First call-out:' Evgenija Konstantinov *'Bottom two:' Amalia Roman & Liao Ya Xun *'Eliminated:' Liao Ya Xun 'Episode 13: "Designer Chaos"' *'First call-out:' Abigail Sawyer *'Bottom two:' Ofélia Magalhães & Samnang Soun *'Eliminated:' Samnang Soun 'Episode 14: "Home Sweet Home!"' *'First call-out:' Evgenija Konstantinov *'Bottom two:' Aleksandra "Ola" Mikolajczak & Saliha Saqqaf *'Eliminated:' Aleksandra "Ola" Mikolajczak 'Episode 15: "Let Me Dominate"' *'First call-out:' Evgenija Konstantinov *'Bottom two:' Amalia Roman & Ito Satomi *'Eliminated:' Amalia Roman 'Episode 16: "The Grand Finale"' *'First call-out:' Evgenija Konstantinov *'Bottom three:' Cholpon Bayzhanov, Ofélia Magalhães & Saliha Saqqaf *'Eliminated:' Ofélia Magalhães & Saliha Saqqaf *'First call-out:' Evgenija Konstantinov *'Bottom three:' Abigail Sawyer, Cholpon Bayzhanov & Ito Satomi *'Eliminated:' Cholpon Bayzhanov & Ito Satomi *'Runner-up: '''Abigail Sawyer *'Winner of Fashion Race: 'Evgenija Konstantinov Contestants ''(information stated is correct at time of contest) Call-out order